Talk:Uub
Move to Uub? I makes more sense to move this page to Uub as that is what's commonly accepted in Japan... i think. Recommend move. Sasuke9031 22:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Lets let that wait till we finish discussion on Forum:Naming Scheme. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 20, 2007 @ 06:35 (UTC) Picture We need a picture of Uub not Majuub. --Kuriza 03:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) oob/jawbeakers what if oob has a serious fear of cofee jawbreakers? 2/20/09 Name Why is the fused form called Majuub? Neither of them is a Majin (any more), and the fused beings name is usually a fusion of the two individuals e.g. Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta. So shouldn't Buu + Uub = Buub? Presumably pronounced "boob" :I had the same comical thought a while back. (Perhaps Uubuu would be a bit more appropriate, considering it doesn't have any preexisting definitions. :-D) However, Majin is being established as a race — not exclusively a creature controlled by Babidi, so technically speaking, it could still be said that Buu was a Majin. -- 06:14, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Funimation likes to smoke weed, in the video games, the fusion name is just "Super Uub", even thought Good Buu FUSED with Uub. I think Boob/Ooboo works fine Video What do you mean by " A YouTube"?!Vegerot 18:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC)! :We aren't allowing youtube/google video links. And any other video links on the pages. Sorry. - 20:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) What is the pages?Vegerot 23:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC)! :Are you trying to be funny? The pages are the articles. Any article about characters such as Uub, whom you tried to add a video link to. That's what we aren't allowing. - 23:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not followingVegerot 11:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC)! SSJ2AJB What he means is that we can't allow any video links on any articles or pages. Then why is there evan an option for videos? Vegerot 15:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! SSJ2AJB Well to be honest, I don't really know. But all I know is that we can't allow them. There have been a few videos that some users uploaded, but the videos were deleted by administrators. I think the only thing that is showing something happening and is allowed on the wikia is images. WHat if like you create a music video or something that is COMPLETELY you work? Would you be allowed to post it then?! Vegerot 15:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! SSJ2AJB I don't know. You'll have to ask PrinceZarbon or Nonoitall about that. :Obviously NOT. What part of no videos are allowed to be posted on the articles do you not understand? - 16:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You could have just said no. Now you are making me cry! BOO HOO!Vegerot 16:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC)! majuub power equal to Goten & Trunks & Gohan When uub offered to fuse with Goten, Gohan, Trunks....Gohan did not state that he was to weak for them to fuse with him just that he was injured so if he was full power he would be able to fuse with one of them indicating majuub power level is as Powerful as either Goten, Trunks, Gohan...that should be put in his power section. (GotenSSJ16 22:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) 2. This means nothing, Toei Animation kind parts like these in GT. Gohan can't turn "Ultimate" while Goten and Trunks could atleast have fused to help fight off Omega, they wouldn't be able to defeat him, but they could atleast have helped Gogeta stop fooling around... 3. I think the reason they told Uub to rest and get full power was because Goten/Trunks/Gohan wouldn't have to decrease their power level as much to match his 4. Write with good grammar when you wan't to edit a page, "Dosent" really isn't a word Dyas 12:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) i see what you mean majuub would have to be full power For Goten/Trunks/Gohan to decrease their powerlevel down to his so his only slightly.. but since he was so injured they would Have to decrease their power level dramatically. (GotenSSJ16 22:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) :I try my best not to compare either way. In the end it will be speculation and it's better not to have any comparison of unconfirmed powers instead of trying to speculate. The only way something makes it into an article is if it happens onscreen, otherwise, we try our best to avoid any "guy 1 is stronger than guy 2, therefore guy 1 is probably stronger than guy 3" scenarios. It would all be what-if. So, in that regard, I don't know who's stronger, nor does it even matter. - 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about GotenSSJ16?Your saying even if Majuub was at full power he be weaker than Goten and Trunks and Gohan?Majuub is stronger than all 3 of them in their SSJ forms.Did you not see how when Rildo was beating up Gohan? Then Uub killed Rildo in one blast? Or how Majuub was able to put up a fight against baby while Baby not even trying did one blast and almost killed Gohan,Goten and Trunks?I dont think you seen any of that because all indicate Majuub is stronger than SSJ3Goku(GT) as SSJ3Goku(GT) was on par with Base Baby Vegeta while Majuub was able to hold his own against Super Baby Vegeta 2 who is much stronger than his base self. 15:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Questionable? Iv'e just noticed that (What I believe) is that Uub's circumstance may be unintentionaly stereotypical. He is a reincarnation of someone and his ethnic backround is hinted at Hindi descent (similar to Nam). Hinduisim, as some already know, revolves around the belief in reincarnation. It probably isn't anything, but I am just throwing it out there. 03:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Better Picture Does anyone have a better, possibly full-body picture of Uub that we could use as the infobox picture? The one we have now isn't very representative and I haven't been able to find a good one to replace it with in my collection. 05:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Fusion ﻿Would Daikaioh be a fusee/absorbee of Uub, considering that Uub fused with Fat Buu while Fat Buu was fused with Daikaioh. I'm not certain if it counts or not, but we did do it for the Kami page. 06:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would say no because Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu as opposed to Fat Buu. Kid Buu was not fused with anyone. 06:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I understand that, but Uub ended up fusing with Majin Buu to creat Majuub, at which point he would fuse with someone who was fused with Daikaioh, correct? I might not be making any sense, though. I haven't watched much GT. 06:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, yeah GT doesn't really take those kind of things into consideration correctly a lot of the time. I think including it may only serve to confuse readers if we include it. Hehe, Gt does that sometimes :P. 07:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that would make sense. I see how that would be confusing. 07:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Uub's origin Does Uub knw that he was Buu once? I am such a me 16:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :He was probably told. 02:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I know the question I'm answering was deleted, but judging by his features and background, Uub seems to be South Asian. 02:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Asia doesn't exist in Dragon World, nor do any other real-world regions. This reminds me of when people ask the same question about Goku, since in addition to there not being real-life countries in Dragon World, Goku's an alien, lol : ) 04:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Uub looks like he's african american to me Nikon23 15:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Motive? At the end of Z Goku first says that he's gonna train Uub to uphold peace in the world if anything happens to him, then Goku says he really wants to train Uub for a rematch on the next page. Did he lie about training him to uphold peace? I'm currently arguing with someone about this so I need some of your insight, DBWiki. Tokeupdude 14:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Probably a lot of both, just my opinion. 02:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Fusion? Uub isn't a fusion, Majuub ''is so I suggest we remove the fusion category. :There is no separate Majuub article, that info is located here. 20:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Why is Uub being scaled from DBS Goku Why is Uub being scaled from DBS Goku? When Uub was created Dragon Ball Super was not realized by Toriyama. The Goku that Uub fought in World Martial Arts tournament is not Saiyan Beyond God Goku. This is common sense. Uub can not be powerscaled from DBS characters, until he is shown in the story. To think Uub fought Saiyan Beyond God Goku in EoZ is fallacious since Gods never existed in EoZ. :I am guessing it is like Meshack said in his edit summary when he undone your edit before you either remade your edit or undone his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is part of the story now and since the form shows up before Goku and Uub fights at the tournament Uub has to be scaled to him. ::I have already explained why that's fallacious. Dragon Ball Super is a retroactive continuity of EoZ, it had not been realized by Toriyama when he wrote the ending of the manga. Gods don't exist in EoZ. Uub can not be powerscaled from something that did not exist in the story back then. :::Gods do exist in DBZ think about it the Kai's are gods. Also yes Uub can since Battle of Gods and Resurrection F both happen in between the defeat of Kid Buu and the start of the Tournament. Also sign your post on talk pages wither they are article talk pages or user talk pages. Also what in the hell is EoZ? :::By God I mean Gods of destruction. Hakaishin doesn't exist in DBZ, only kaoishin do. And no, resurrection of F never happened in the original manga, if it did we would have seen it. Toriyama did not think of BoG and RoF when he finished the manga back in 1990s. EoZ means ending of Z (the ending of DBZ). Dragon Ball super is a retroactive continuity of the manga. We can't assume Uub can be scaled from God Goku since Goku never became a god in original Dragon Ball manga ::::Faisal Shourov (talk) 10:55, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Go read the movie pages about their timeline placement then maybe you will understand what I was saying till then I am done if you remake your edit I will report you to an admin for edit warring. :::::I am done. This site has zero clue about continuity. Somebody will then say Omega Shenron is also scalable from Beerus. :::::Faisal Shourov (talk) 11:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::i agree with you faisal it should stay as it is from a canon perspective especially this sites view of canon priotizes the orignal manga made decades ago over everything else so it should have stayed as ssj3 as the most powerful transformation however akira himself declared both bog and F canon part of the story as they happened in the timeline before uub appeared so goku is in fact a sayian beyond god when he fights uub and besides ssj blue is 'currently' the most powerful transformation if goku gets a stronger form in super it will be changed to that it just makes uub more impressive cos sayian beyond god goku is stronger then ssj3 goku. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::0551E80Y he was the one who asked the question. ::::::I have to agree with what Faisal Shourov said. When Toriyama created the original Dragon Ball manga, neither the Saiyan God nor God of Destruction existed, so the Goku that was fighting Uub was the one that ony achieved Super Saiyan 3 as the highest level, this also apply for the anime since it is created based on the manga, meaning the power for each character will remain the same. This is also proven by Dragon Ball GT which is a continuation of DBZ. If Goku really did achieved the God power on his own, he wouldn't just turn SSJ in DBGT but turn into SSGSS so it is invalid to say that the Goku that fought Uub in the world tournament achieved the God power previously. The only reason to explain the existance of Super Saiyan God and the God of Destruction is that it as an alternative timeline for DBZ. Bardock ssj2 (talk) 15:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :No, Battle of Gods and Resurrection F weren't created when the manga was finished, but it's now part of the ten year gap. The two movies and Super are a continuation of the manga. Toriyama even said it himself. We didn't kknow what Goku did in the ten year gap until now. Bardock SSJ2, GT is not part of the continuity. You can't bring up Super Saiyan God in GT. Uub is an original DB manga character not someone just from GT. You just don't know what you're talking about Meshack (talk) 19:28, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :True, BOG and RF might be part of the ten year gp and also GT can't be consider as part of the continuity but I still want to argue about Uub's power, with the point that we did not know what Goku did in the ten year gap. If we don't know what happened to Goku during the ten year gap until now, we can't just assume that he still has the god power, maybe he already lost it, who knows. So we can't compare Uubs 's power with Saiyan Beyond God Goku until Goku's story after DBS and the next world tournament is fully explained. Bardock ssj2 (talk) 05:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Goku losing god power is the stupidest thing i've heard about the ten year gap. YOU CANNOT LOSE THE POWER. It's his now. I don't know why people assume that Meshack (talk) 05:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :technically you can gohan did during the 7 year gap between cell and buu cos he stopped training but knowing goku that will never be the case. 0551E80Y (talk) 06:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Goku was messing around at the start of the fight, and even when Uub got serious and started to use Kid Buu's power, Goku never bothered to power up at all. So he was not using his full Saiyan beyond God powers when fighting Uub.--Neffyarious (talk) 05:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Good point Neffyarious, but should be still comapre Uub's power with SBG (Saiyan Beyond God) Goku or just leave it be since Goku teachnically did not really use the SBG power agaisnt Uub? Bardock ssj2 (talk) 08:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) *Just leave it as is, there's no proof Goku was using anywhere close to his full power against Uub.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :yeah, it's part of the story now Meshack (talk) 19:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Will Uub be in Dragon Ball Super? Will he be in Dragon ball Super? Since Pan was born in DBS, Pan will most likely be 4 or so later in DBS and Uub could possibly appear. Majin Buu is also in DBS, so is it possible he will be in DBS? I am looking forward to that. 'Puma101 (talk) 20:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC)' :you're asking a question nobody knows Meshack (talk) 21:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. It seems like it. But are you inning for Uub in DBS? I really am, and hope he joins the Z fighters in there. That would be pretty cool Puma101 (talk) 00:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Probably not, as Uub would only be like 3 or 4 years old at this point if that. At the end of DBZ which takes place after Super as it is ten years into the future Uub is like 9 years old or something, he would be a baby at this point.Kaestal (talk) 08:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Nothing has been confirmed yet. currently in the champa saga he would be like a baby to a toddler at the most there wouldn't be much he could do at this point. 0551E80Y (talk) 10:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Well maybe during the middle or 3/4 of the whole series he might be 10 or something. But I wouldn't say he would be in the beginning of DBS. 'Puma101 (talk) 19:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC)' May I offer to find a good infobox photo of Uub? It would be an honor. I'll find each 3, (1 of Majuub, 1 of Teen Uub, and one of Kid Uub.) You can pick which one that will be good for the infobox photo 'Puma101 (talk) 23:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC)' :A nice pic of teen Uub would be great. Kid Uub only appears once, so that's not very good as the current one. Majuub is a fusion, so that's not great either. 23:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) : what about one of these Nikon23 09:44, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The bottom one is good, but a full body pic would be even better. 01:25, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Should we extend the page? The page seems short and i think we should make it a bit bigger. at the chance if he appears in dbs we could make a subpage on here. 'Pumar23409i3520845082fjse (talk) 00:27, February 17, 2016 (UTC)' :Until we know for fact he will be in Super the section won't be added. :okay. Pumar23409i3520845082fjse (talk) 07:44, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Wanting to make a page "bigger" is not a good goal. If there is useful information to add that is currently missing, that's a good goal. 00:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Why? Why add time reversal to Uub's page? We established we only add to the ones we saw Meshack (talk) 17:12, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Are you implying that Uub didn't die when the Earth exploded? Aside from Frieza and everyone in Whis' shield (except maybe Vegeta), there were no survivors. -- 01:32, February 20, 2016 (UTC) But someone like Uub is too OP to die from something as measly as a planet explosion :Because Uub was born in age 774 which is 5 before age 779 so there for he was alive and if you actually read my summary you would understand exactly why. Sand bear Uub is not since he is a human being. ::Lol, what? 02:18, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Because, as I've stated plenty of times, we just don't know that he died. There isn't proof. There is nothing to say that he died. You're speculating. --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 06:51, February 20, 2016 (UTC) even if he did survive the explosion due to his 'special power' he has human anatomy meaning he can't breathe in space. if he surivived the explosion. he died of lack of oxygen in the vacuum of space. but i'm not gonna do anything. 0551E80Y (talk) 07:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Bottom line is he died. Sliver Sinspawn actually there is proof his age of birth which is 774, his village being poor, and him not knowing about his power at the time he was only 5. if you add it too Uub's page, you edit it on all pages that are characters on Earth Meshack (talk) 15:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, Meshack, that's the plan if you could kindly stop undoing all the edits. If I remember correctly, we all reached the same consensus on the Pan page, you said the exact same thing, then you started an edit war on this page for the exact same reason. :Sinspawn, it's not speculation. A toddler/newborn isn't going to survive a planetary explosion. Even if he did, he'd still die due to the lack of oxygen. -- 21:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::"''A toddler/newborn isn't going to survive a planetary explosion." Really??? :::Broly is hax, non-canon, and a saiyan. I'm sure he'd find a way to survive a universe exploding too. -- 00:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Non-canon" is such a bad way of describing things. There's just 'officially licensed content', and 'fan made content'. Broly falls into the former. And humans are similar enough to Saiyans... :::::Believe me, I don't like using the word "non-canon" unless it's to prove a point. Broly just doesn't fit into the main timeline at all. Even if he was "canon" in that sense, he's the ultra-rare LSSJ. Uub definitely can't survive a planet exploding. jk uub is beast uub can do anything. -- 01:26, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Uub is pretty tough, he's the reincarnation Kid Buu after all. Hard to say he can't do something LSS can do. 01:48, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :he died just like everyone else did on earth. what more proof do you need. the planet was destroyed complelety. Nikon23 04:48, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Like, solid proof? Otherwise we'd have to go through and edit the page for every single character that we know is alive. Then it'd get to the point of speculating at some point because someone will edit a page for a character that we can't even be sure is alive, and then the whole system will be thrown out of whack. --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) i don't think you need solid proof to know if Uub died. Meshack (talk) 21:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fat Buu is more then likely the only one that survived since he can just reform from being blown up so everyone else that wasn't near Whis and Beerus when the planet started to blow up died. :i'm pretty sure everyone who was on Earth died. Meshack (talk) 21:51, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I love consistently being voted against. Fine, sure, whatever. Say he died. But I'm not going to bother editing every character page for every character we know that could feasibly be alive, which one of you guys wants to do it? I only edited the pages for characters we see die, because it's 1) easier to do and 2) less likely to cause people to speculate. But if you guys want to go ahead and do it, then go hard. --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 21:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Go ahead, nobody told you to edit the pages yourself. -- 21:59, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ...could we put something like "Possibly died" then? 15:46, February 22, 2016 (UTC) No, I figured it out. We just add it to characters we know are still alive for sure. So anyone we see in Super or in the final episode. GT isn't necessarily canon to this, so don't bother for characters that appeared in GT. I've already gone ahead and made the edits. basically it's: * Pilaf's Gang * Dende and Popo * Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, Yajirobe and Korin * Bee * Everyone we see die * Mr. Satan's crew * The participants of the 28th Budokai * The tournament announcer * Tights should we make a separate page for majuub? it would make sense since gotenks and gogeta have pages and they are fusions, yet majuub doesnt. :First off sign your posts. Now to what you asked Majuub and Uub are the same person his clothes change and his name does but Majuub is still Uub, where as Gotenks, Gogeta, Vegito, and Kibito Kai are different characters from the ones that make them up, so no we shouldn't. Spelling error Uub's techniques section has a spelling error, there are three "K"s in the word "Dokkan Battle" in the Lightning Impact description, I would fix it but i'm unable to. It doesn't let me. Can somebody fix this? Khizer1 (talk) 04:05, January 22, 2020 (UTC)